


Sparks Flying

by dannydrabblesalot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydrabblesalot/pseuds/dannydrabblesalot
Summary: When Neville doesn't know how to ask Ron on a date, he plays to his strengths...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Sparks Flying

Neville scrunched up the piece of parchment he’d been scribbling on. Another one for the pile. Man, writing Valentines were hard. Especially when it was for the coolest guy in the world, Ron Weasley. Neville ran his hands through his silky brown hair, trying to think as he dipped his quill into his ink pot.

“I need to think of something he’ll like.” Neville said to himself. “He likes Quidditch…. A lot. Is there some way I can connect Quidditch and Herbology somehow?” Neville thought about Ron’s favorite team, the Chudley Cannons, and then he remembered something. Ron loved the color orange. Neville went to his trunk, and grabbed a pot of orange ink.

Then he spread the parchment out, and as he dipped his quill in the orange ink, he wrote in his neat writing:

_"Dear Ron,_

_If you’re free, after school, at 4, come to the Gryffindor Common Room. I have something to show you in Greenhouse 3. There’s a plant I want to show you._

_Love, Neville."_

Neville thought for a moment. Should he put “love” there? Isn’t that coming off too strong? Neville raised his quill to cross it out, but hesitated. As he pondered over it, drips of ink fell from the quill tip, and the drops soaked into the paper, forming a heart shape.

“Merlin’s beard! This quill's working against me.” Neville exclaimed, putting away the quill. He folded up the parchment and put it in his robe pocket. He tapped it affectionately, as the other Gryffindors came into the dormitory. Neville looked past for Ron, and sure, he was there, and he smiled at Neville, a crooked, killer smile that made Neville melt.

Neville waited for Ron to come to bed. He needed to make sure Ron didn’t already have a Valentine.

“Hey R-ron.” Neville stuttered to him as he sat on his bed.

“Sup Nev!” he replied.

“So, Ron.” Neville started, and took a deep breath. “I want-ted t-to know, d-do you have a Valent-tine in m-mind?”

“Um.” Ron looked at Neville. “Yes, actually.” Neville’s heart soared and fell at the same time. Could it be him?

“Y’mind t-telling m-me who?”

“Sorry Nev, but I can’t risk the person finding out.” Ron said to Neville. “Do you?”

“M-me??!” Neville choked. “I-I… I have one in m-mind.”

“Who?” Ron asked, looking conspiratorial.

“S-sorry, c-can’t say e-either.” Neville could feel his ears burning.

“I see. Good luck though.” Ron told him. “Night.”

“Night, Ron.” Neville lay awake, waiting to hear Ron fall asleep.

After around an hour, he heard Ron snoring. He quietly went out of bed, and put the note on Ron’s dresser. Then, he creeped back into bed, barely able to sleep, his stomach churning with excitement and fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Neville got up early so he wouldn’t be there to see Ron find the note. After classes, he got to the dormitory early as well, and combed his hair. He put on his best clothes, a collared shirt on a sweater and jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked sadly at his buck teeth and chubby cheeks. He felt like using magic to look nicer, but knew he couldn’t pull it off, and would be in for an awkward visit to Madam Pomfrey.

He glanced at the clock. 3:50. He had spent too much time looking at himself in the mirror. Neville dashed down to the Common Room and sat at one of the chairs. He waiting for Ron to arrive. 3:56. No show. 3:57. Nothing. 3:58 Nothing. 3:59. Neville heard a creak, and turned back to the painting, seeing Ron coming in from it.

“R-ron wh-what are you d-doing h-here??!!” Neville stuttered and flushed deeply, his ears and puffy cheeks were burning hotly.

Ron brought out a folded note.

The same note Neville had given to him. Neville’s heart was racing.

“O-oh...B-but...your...v-valent-tine-”

“I don’t really have one.” Ron flashed his crooked smile. “I was just trying to seem hard to get. If maybe some blokes were listening.”

Neville’s heart soared. “S-so y-you want t-to c-come and s-see?” Neville stuttered.

“Sure Nev, lead the way.” Neville felt a surge of excitement and confidence. He grabbed Ron’s hand and together, the two of them ran down the halls hand in hand. They passed by multiple other couples enjoying Valentine’s Day, Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Luna, Draco and Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe, and many more. But Ron and Neville didn’t have the time to say hello. After a few minutes, they got to Greenhouse 3.

“You’ll need to suit up for the Greenhouse, Ron.” Neville said, pointing to some wellingtons, gloves and a straw hat. Ron obliged, grabbing a pair of gloves and wellingtons, and the straw hat, placing it on his head.

“Hey!” Neville swiped the straw hat from Ron. “The hat’s mine.” Neville raised it to his head, and stopped for a second, taking in the scent of Ron’s red hair. He quickly put the hat on, in case Ron noticed him sniffing.

“Now come on,” Neville grabbed Ron’s gloved hand and opened the door, pulling him through and closing the door behind them.

While Neville went to check on all the plants, Ron took in the greenhouse. It smelt of rich earth and many, many plants. Ron could start to see why Neville liked Herbology so much. The greenhouse was so welcoming.

“Good afternoon, Devil’s Snare.” Neville said, patting the plant gingerly. “Nasty little bugger.” Neville scolded, smacking the tendril sneaking up his finger.

“Neville are you...talking...to the plants?” Ron asked. Neville was momentarily startled by Ron’s voice. He had sunk so far into the zone, he had forgotten Ron was there. His cheeks went beet-red as he spun around.

“N-no! I was j-just.. Uhhh…” Neville scratched the back of his head and gave Ron a small smile, flashing his bucked teeth. “Yeah, I was greeting my plants. I’m not weird.” Neville added hastily, as he saw Ron cup his mouth to stifle his likely laughter.

“That’s really cute Neville, it fits you.” Ron reassured him. “Now, what do you want to show me?”

“Oh yeah! It’s over here!” Neville replied and beckoned Ron over, bringing him to a table on the far end of the greenhouse. Sitting on the table were a few pots, with orange buds in them.

“They look nice, Nev!” Ron exclaimed. “How did you know I liked orange?”

“I took a wild guess.” Neville replied, making Ron laugh, which put Neville at ease, even though he was tensed. What if it didn't work? “But you haven’t seen the best part. I know your favorite team is the Chudley Cannons, so I used some magic to splice in some genes from fire crabs, to...well, I better let you see, rather than tell.” Neville glanced at his watch. “Right on time.”

Ron was about to ask, but was distracted by the flowers blooming. They didn’t just open up though. As they bloomed, they shot off seeds like firecrackers, causing a spectacular show of sparks like fireworks.

“Wicked!” Ron yelled excitedly. “Nev, this is amazing!” Ron gave Neville a big hug, making Neville go a deep crimson and making his ears and cheeks burn.

“Aw shucks Ron.” Neville said modestly. “I didn’t do much, really, it was Hagrid that figured out how to splice with magic and-” Neville was cut off by Ron giving him a kiss. A soft kiss. After a few seconds, Neville pulled away.

“I’m sorry Neville, I just thought…” Ron went red too. Neville slipped his hands into Ron’s. “It’s perfectly fine, Ron.” he flashed a smile and gave Ron a sly wink. “Plus, I wanted to kiss you anyway.” “Oh that’s…okay…” Neville leaned in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Ron’s waist. Ron wrapped his arms around Neville’s shoulders in return. They met in the middle, sharing a passionate, long, wet kiss, as the Chudley Cannon flowers sparkled around them.


End file.
